Hosting a romance?
by Nikita-chan6
Summary: Rich people do some of the craziest things. My second fanfic and I'm not taking it too seriously, ON HIATUS I'm gonna rewrite this because I don't like it. So I'll leave it here while it's under it's massive rewrite.
1. Host Club?

**Hi, I just want to start by saying this fanfic is for funsies, I'm not going to try to hard on it and it might take awhile for any new chapters since I'm working on another story (Sub-ether, Le Fin, and another galaxy? It's a Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw star crossover). If people start reviewing and asking for chapter uploads then I will take this story more seriously. **

Chapter1

The sun rises over a beautiful school resting on an impeccable spread of green with gorgeous gardens dotting the large campus. Inside its stunning corridors a disgruntled young man meanders along, looking for a sanctuary, free from the babble and excited chatter of this prestigious school's students. He stumbles along becoming more and more irritated, until he encounters an ornate door with a sign above it. The sign reads "Music Room 3". He knows that music room three is in disuse, so he decides to open the door. Suddenly the hall was bathed in light, music wafted through the air, and rose petals swirled around before gently falling to the floor.

"Welcome!"

He stared open mouthed at a handsome group of young men.

"Well don't just stand there." One of the two red headed twins reached out to him.

"Please come in." the other put his arm about our disgruntled hero's waist.

The tall blonde boy stepped forward and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, my prince." He swept his arm over his head and bowed once more. He seemed to be their leader.

The young man could only gape.

The tall blonde studied him and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You know," his grin widened, "I've never entertained a man before."

Our hero turned and proceeded to walk out the door.

A loud yell ripped through the air and our young hero turned around in time to see the blonde lunging at him.

They fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. A dark haired boy with glasses approached them and sighed.

"Please stop horsing around Tamaki, you might break something." He sniffed.

The blonde, Tamaki, looked up at the tall youth.

"But Kyoya," he whined, "He was trying to leave!"

"So let him."

The disgruntled and now crushed young man agreed vehemently.

Kyoya stared at him and Tamaki and sighed.

"Do whatever you want Tamaki." He turned and walked away.

Tamaki jumped off our hero and ran after him.

"Kyoya!!!! Don't be angry with me!"

The young man made a run for the door but the twins blocked his exit.

They smiled.

"Are you thinking of leaving us?"

"He must be, Hikaru do you see the way he is staring at the door?"

"I think he is looking at you Kaoru."

"Perhaps he would like to come and sit with us?" Kaoru asked drawing him close.

"Hell no! I just want to get the fuck out of here! You are a bunch of psychos!!!"

The small blonde boy holding a rabbit pouted.

"He hates us!" He wailed.

"WHAT THE HELL??? You have a kid in this insane asylum?!?" The young man screamed.

The twins glared at him. "You've upset Honey-sempai."

"I don't care!"

A tall boy came over and calmed Honey down. Tamaki came skipping back.

"Now, now no need to get angry." Tamaki soothed.

"I'm out of here!" our hero turned around and began to look for a backdoor when Tamaki lunged once more at him.

"No stay!" He slammed into the young man and he flew forward knocking into a pedestal, atop of which sat a china blue Renaissance vase. The pedestal rocked forward and everyone watched with bated breath as the young man scrambled out from under Tamaki to try and catch the vase. With an ear splitting crash the vase met the floor. A shower of blue shards fell onto our hero as he lay on the floor, the sparkling blue pieces in his hands.

"Well," Kyoya stood over him. "You are going to have to pay us back for that vase."

To be continued…


	2. A Dangerous Game

**I just want that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, this is purely fan made. Also sorry for the wait guys, I understand that there are some concerns as to why Chapter 1 closely resembled the actual anime but trust me I did that for reason. Without further ado here is Chapter 2, you can all thank iPercy for getting on my case and forcing me to write it. **

* * *

Our hero could only stare at the slivers of vase in his hands.

_I can't believe this. Damn rich brats. _He thought angrily.

"H…how much?"

"Well let's see," Kyoya paused as he thought for a moment. "It was 8 million yen."

"WHAT!?!" he screeched. "I can't afford that!"

"Well what should we do Tamaki?" Kyoya turned to the host king.

"You know the saying, when in Rome do as the Romans do. You will be our indentured servant!" he cried dramatically.

The twins guffawed. "Milord that saying doesn't match your plan." The higher pitched twin said.

"Yeah, if he were to 'do what the Romans do' he would have to host!" the other one laughed.

"Just look at him, he wouldn't get any clients!" the other chorused.

The said young man felt his face heat up as he blushed.

"I'm not that bad looking!" he smoldered.

They stared at him. "Right and Mori-sempai is mister talkative." The twins snorted in synchronicity.

Our hero glared at them. "I bet I could host circles around the two of you."

At his words a strange light appeared in their aureate eyes.

"He says he can out-host us Hikaru."

"I didn't say I can I said I would." The young man sneered.

"Well Kaoru I say we have no choice but to take him up on that challenge." Hikaru turned to Tamaki. "Milord?"

"Well," the teen looked troubled. "If you two take full responsibility and make him a suitable host then I guess it's okay. Just don't scare the princesses."

Kyoya sighed._ This is going to end in disaster._ He thought.

"Alright!" The twins hollered before lunging at the new host.

"Before we start our little makeover, what's your name?" Kaoru asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi." He said looking from one twin to the other.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." Grinned one twin.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." Smiled Haruhi's second captor.

Then the twins dragged Haruhi away from the others.

"Tamaki, I don't think giving the twins custody of the new host was a good idea." Kyoya said.

Tamaki turned to him. "No? I did hand him over to those devilish twins, oh well." He turned and skipped to his usual couch to await the "princesses".

Meanwhile the twins rifled through boxes in a storage room while Haruhi watched.

"What are you guys looking for?" He asked hesitantly.

"A spare uniform." Came Hikaru's voice.

"And a pair of scissors and some hair spray." Finished Kaoru.

"Why!?" Haruhi demanded.

"To turn you into a host." Hikaru threw a men's uniform at him. "Put that on."

"Well do you guys mind leaving."

"Shy?" Hikaru teased. "We'll go but we'll be right outside.

"Fine." Haruhi replied.

The twins marched outside. Haruhi turned to the mirror and began to undress. He stopped when he saw his reflection.

There stood another Haruhi in jeans and a camisole, with two small mounds on the chest. She smiled at her reflection.

"For a bunch of guys whose club is about making women happy, they sure can't see a woman when one is standing in front of them." She spoke softly to her reflection.

But she didn't mind, if she had to host to pay them back she would do it. It may be a little awkward at first, flirting with other girls but pretending to be a guy would make it easier.

She laughed at the ridiculousness of her situation. "Better give them what they want." She told herself as she buttoned up the white dress shirt.

Just as she was pulling on the blazer Kaoru's voice floated into the room.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, you guys can come back." She answered.

The twins walked in.

"Now to do something about that hair." Kaoru said brandishing a pair of scissors.

Haruhi grew nervous. "Shouldn't a professional handle that?"

Hikaru grinned. "That's why we brought our stylist." A young woman appeared at his side.

She stepped into the room and circled Haruhi.

"Masters, this is too easy." She smiled leading Haruhi out of the room and to a chair.

She sat Haruhi down and turned to the twins. "This will only take a few minutes."

The twins nodded and left. Once they were gone the woman turned to Haruhi and smiled. "Shall we?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, a bit unsure.

The woman smiled. "don't worry it'll be painless."

_20 Minutes Later:_

Hikaru and Kaoru came back to see Haruhi. They smiled, pleased at what their stylist had done. She had managed to tame the wild mane that was Haruhi's hair and smooth it out.

"Perfect!" They cried before dismissing the stylist.

Kaoru then dragged a man into the room. "He is going to give you contacts." Kaoru explained before Haruhi questioned him.

_Another 20 Minutes Pass:_

Hikaru and Kaoru stared slack jawed at Haruhi. She stood before them, her hair in place her bright brown eyes peeking out from underneath her bangs. She smiled.

"I look don't I?"

They nodded, still to stunned to speak.

"Told you so." She scoffed. "Now how does this host thing work?"

They managed to regain their composure before grinning devilishly at her.

"Sorry, we really can't help you there." Hikaru said.

"Let the game begin." Kaoru linked his arm with his brother's and they stalked off, leaving Haruhi glaring after them.


	3. Manners

_Damn rich brats._ She thought angrily as she stalked towards Kyoya. The tall good looking youth watched as she approached.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"How the fuck do I host?" she demanded.

Kyoya nodded as he shut his black notebook.

"First of all no fuck. Also please refrain from using the words shit, damn, and even hell when the club is in session."

"Goddamn?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No swearing."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Hosting is simple. Just sit and please the customers. Offer them tea and listen to what they have to say and talk to them."

"Cr- sorry, okay that doesn't sound too hard.

As she was walking away she heard him sigh.

"A lady shouldn't have such a foul vocabulary." His voice was barely audible.

She spun around. "What?"

He gave her a knowing smile. "Nothing of great importance."

She stared at him for a bit longer. _I could have sworn,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head and continued to walk towards an empty pink couch. She threw herself down on the couch and watched the other hosts.

Tamaki was flirting and gushing to his group of girls. They all began to blush and giggle. Haruhi rolled her eyes; the fake romantic gushing "prince" was not her type.

Kyoya was sitting in a corner by himself writing in his black notebook and talking softly into his cell phone.

The twins were standing in front of a small group of girls. Hikaru had Kaoru in his arms, their faces close together. The girls squealed, Haruhi gagged. Twincest was not her thing.

Lastly she turned her attention to the two seniors, (Kaoru made sure to tell her that so she could address them properly). Honey-sempai was sitting in between two dark haired girls. He was munching on some cake and chattering aimlessly while the two girls smothered him with affection. Mori-sempai, on the other hand sat quietly nearby watching the blonde senior. The girls would occasionally turn to him, smile, and attempt to draw him into a conversation. He in turn would give them a slight smile and remain silent.

She continued to watch the stoic senior with interest until Kyoya interrupted her reverie.

"You have a customer."

"I do? I just started."

"Yes, well I contacted her and informed her that we have a new host. She is very eager to meet you."

She blinked. "Okay. When she will be here?"

"If I'm not mistaken," he paused as loud laughter filled the room. "She's here."

Haruhi leaned around Kyoya to see a dirty blonde girl, wearing the school's yellow uniform dress and a big pink bow in her hair."

Kyoya smiled at Haruhi. "I'll let you two get acquainted." As he strode away he smiled at the girl.

"Hello Kyoya." She said brightly.

"It's nice to see you again Renge, your host is waiting." He swept his arm towards Haruhi. Haruhi gave a little wave. The girl ran over and sat beside her.

"Um, hi." Haruhi began. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

The girl smiled. "You can call me Renge." She said.

"Okay, so Renge, what can I do for you? Would you like some tea?"

Renge nodded. "I would love some."

Haruhi stood up and left to get the tea. She quickly returned with two cups and the teapot, all balanced perfectly on a tray in her hands. She poured the tea and handed Renge her cup.

"So Haruhi, tell me about yourself."

Haruhi looked at her with wide eyes. "But I would rather talk about you princess." She said, quickly recalling what the other hosts called the girls. Bingo.

Renge blushed and issued a squeal. "You are the cutest thing Haruhi!"

The other girls in the club turned to them.

Haruhi smiled and blushed slightly. "Please, I'm not. I just wanted to talk about you because I'm not that interesting really, and a beautiful girl like you must be full of fascinating stories."

Renge smiled and turned bright red. "Haruhi you're really too much. It's sweet of you to say those things, but please don't try to please me by saying the things I want to hear."

Haruhi widened her eyes again and was careful to look innocent and pure. "I didn't say those things because I thought you would like them, I said them because I meant them."

Renge swooned.

_Host Club Closing:_

When all the girls had left Tamaki and the twins collapsed on the now empty couches, Kyoya was enthralled in his book, Honey was eating cake (still), and Mori was standing behind Honey.

"So," Haruhi said surveying the host club. "That was hosting."

"Indeed it was." Kyoya closed his notebook and walked over to where she stood. "If I may say so, you were quite the natural Haruhi.

She shrugged. "I have a lot of experience with girls, so I guess I just know what they want."

The twins and Tamaki sat up.

"A lot of experience?" Kaoru said.

"With _girls_?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

She glared at them. "Don't you two start this crap again."

"Did you always look the way you did before we fixed you up?" Kaoru questioned.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well." Tamaki stated. "You two did a fabulous job by the way." He added.

The twins nodded. "We know." They said in unison. "Now," they turned their attention back to Haruhi. "Explain to us how you could possibly have experience with girls."

"Suck it." Haruhi spat.

The twins narrowed their eyes. It seems that they didn't like it when things didn't go their way. Tamaki gasped and fell off of the couch.

"MOOOOOTTTTHERRRRRR!"

Kyoya sighed. _Here we go._ He thought.

"Mother our newest child is using language not befitting of a host!"

Haruhi turned to him. "Holy shit sempai, would you stop screaming?"

Tamaki fell to the floor again. He jumped back up, grabbed Haruhi and ran to Kyoya.

"Mother teach your son some manners." He demanded, easily lifting Haruhi up.

Kyoya stared at them. "Why don't you, father?"

Tamaki stopped. "I'm the king; I have more important things to do. You are a part of my homo supporting class so you should do it."

"Takashi and I will teach him!" Honey piped up.

Tamaki turned to him. "You will?" he said brightly.

"Yes." Honey said around a mouthful of cake.

"Perfect!" Tamaki sang tossing Haruhi toward them. She fell on the floor; face down, Tamaki skipped away.

Haruhi picked herself up off the floor and stared up at Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. Honey smiled and turned to look up at Mori.

"Takashi, let's take Haru-chan to my house, I have more cake there." Mori nodded in agreement.

Tamaki stood up and said goodbye to everyone. Haruhi watched everyone leave before turning to Mori and Honey.

"So," Haruhi said. "Your house?"


	4. Dude looks like a Lady?

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update, I started reading D Gray Man and I sort of forgot about this story as well as my **_**Cowboy Bebop/Outlaw Star**_** fanfic. Thank you to all my readers for reading and reviewing, reviewing creates more chapters! ;) Without further ado I present chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

The car was waiting for them outside of the school. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"You guys have your own private cars?" she asked incredulously.

Honey nodded. "Uh-huh, now come on Haru-chan I have cake at home!" Honey shouted excitedly.

Haruhi nodded and the three of them climbed into the car.

They soon arrived at a large estate with a huge mansion. Honey jumped out of the car and ran towards his house.

"Hurry Haru-chan and Takashi!"

The other senior just nodded and walked after Honey, Haruhi sighed and followed them.

Honey made a beeline for the kitchen. The maid in there smiled at his entrance.

"Hello young Masters Haninozuka and Morinozuka." Her eyes widened when she saw Haruhi.

"Mayu-chan this is Haru-chan, he's our new friend."

Haruhi smiled. "Hello," she bowed deeply. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The maid blushed at Haruhi's formal introduction. She bowed in return. "Master Fujioka."

It was Haruhi's turn to blush. "No, no just Haruhi is fine, or even Haru-chan."

"What can I get the young masters?" she ignored Haruhi as she began to pull cake out of the oven.

Honey squealed. "Cake!"

The young maid smiled. "What can I get for you Master Fujioka?"

Haruhi sighed. _I give up._ "Do you have green tea?"

She nodded and hurried to make it.

Within minutes the maid placed the tea in front of Haruhi, bowed to them and exited the room.

Haruhi sighed. "Alright is this the part where I get scolded for being foul mouthed and how I should strive to be more eloquent?"

Honey shook his head, his mouth was full of chocolate cake. He swallowed.

"Nope! I just wanted to play with you. That's why you're here."

Haruhi stared wide-eyed. "Honey-sempai is that the real reason?"

"Uh-huh!" he said cheerily.

"Okay. What do you wan to do?"

Honey smiled.

* * *

_An Hour Later: _

Honey squealed as he ran through the hallways of his family's mansion.

"You can't catch me!"

"Honey-sempai!" Haruhi laughed.

Honey disappeared around a corner and as Haruhi rounded the said corner she unexpectedly collided into a maid that was carrying a tray which held a pitcher full of water.

"Oof!"

Haruhi rubbed her head, quietly swearing under her breath.

"Young Master Fujioka are you alright?"

"Yes I'm good. Are you alright? I am so sorry for smashing into you like that."

"I'm fine but please do not apologize I should have been more careful."

Haruhi was growing annoyed at these maids.

"Oh dear, you're soaked."

Haruhi looked down at the white dress shirt she had worn at school. _Oh no._

"You should change dearie, a wet shirt just won't do."

Haruhi blushed jumped up and took off running to Honey's room.

"Sorry again!" she called over her shoulder.

_Damn it I should've kept the blazer on, or better yet I should've gone home! _She thought angrily.

She burst into Honey's room and slammed the door closed behind her. She began to undo the buttons of her shirt when another door, (the one that connected Honey's room to the bathroom), opened and Mori stepped into the room.

Haruhi stared at him as she stood there in her bra, wet shirt in her hands. Mori could only stare back; eventually a bright red blush spread across his cheeks and turned his ears red.

Haruhi was the first to gain her senses.

"Sempai!" she cried grabbing her blazer off of Honey's bed. She quickly covered herself with it.

Mori retreated into the bathroom and shut the door. _Haruhi is a girl? _He thought wildly.

"Sempai?" Haruhi's voice called to him from the bedroom. He opened the door and walked back into the room but upon seeing Haruhi his blush returned. He was relieved to see that she was blushing too.

"Sempai, I know this might be wrong of me to ask but, could you please not tell the others that I'm a girl? Being a host is the only possible way I can pay back the host club. If they knew I was really a girl," she didn't finish.

"Is the really only way?" Mori asked.

She nodded. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I will not tell anyone, you can tell them when you're ready."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Thank you so much Mori-sempai. I knew you would understand."

He nodded. At this point Honey walked into the room.

"Haru-chan, Miki-chan told me that you got wet."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Yeah I did sempai. I think I should go home now, it's getting late and I need to put on a new shirt."

Honey frowned. "Okay I will get the car."

"Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly. Honey turned to him.

"You can play with Haruhi tomorrow."

She nodded her head vigorously. "That's right Honey-sempai we can play again tomorrow, I promise."

He cheered up at their words.

"Okay but tomorrow I want to go to the park!"

"Whatever you want sempai." Haruhi answered.

She turned to Mori. "Thank you again Mori-sempai."

He just nodded. They left the room together and walked to the entrance of the mansion.

"Haru-chan, my driver will take you to your house. Takashi go with him and make sure he gets home."

Mori nodded. _I had planned to go with her._

_Doesn't he ever talk?_ Haruhi wondered angrily.

"Okay, bye Haru-chan and Takashi." Honey said giving them hugs.

"Bye Honey-sempai see you tomorrow." Haruhi said with a small smile.

She and Mori walked out to the car, they climbed in and Mori instructed the driver to go to Haruhi's place gave him her address.

The car started and the driver pulled out of the Haninozuka estate. Haruhi stared at Mori as he kept his eyes fixed out the window.

"Sempai?"

He turned to her.

"Thank you."

He blinked then nodded and turned back to the window.

Haruhi sighed.


	5. Football

Haruhi sighed as she walked into the club after school the next day. Tamaki sat on his usual couch attempting beat away the twins as they teased him. Kyoya sat in his corner, his attention caught in his notebook. Honey was the only one to smile at her.

"Haru-chan!" he cried leaping off his couch. He ran at full speed towards her, Haruhi opened her arms just in time to catch the now airborne senior.

"Haru-chan!" he said joyfully giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget today we're going to the park!"

She nodded. "I didn't forget Honey-sempai don't worry." She then looked past Honey at his silent companion.

"Hello Mori-sempai." She struggled to bow as she held Honey in her arms.

He nodded. "Mitsukuni," he said giving Honey a stern look.

Honey frowned in response as he climbed out of Haruhi's arms.

"Haruhi," Hikaru's voice floated over to her. _Crap, _She thought.

"You only had Renge yesterday right?"

"Guess how many girls we had," Kaoru chimed in.

Haruhi glared at them. "Bite me."

A sly smiled spread on Hikaru's lips. "Green is not a good color on you Haruhi."

"Jerk off," Haruhi quipped.

"No need to, I have girls to do that for me."

Tamaki gasped. "Hikaru what kind of language is that! How can you speak about the princesses that way!"

Hikaru shrugged. "Sorry milord, it was all Haruhi's fault. He started using foul language."

"You asshole! You started this conversation!" Haruhi retaliated.

Kaoru looked at her with concern before turning to Tamaki.

"Milord, his language wasn't that bad, Hikaru's just an idiot."

Hikaru turned to his brother. "Uke."

Kaoru blushed. "Dumbass!"

"MOOOTHERRRRRRRR!"

Kyoya stalked over to them and if looks could kill there wouldn't be any survivors for a thirty mile radius.

"Yes _father?_" the words dripped venomously from his lips.

"Your children are fighting," Tamaki squeaked.

Kyoya glared at the twins as Haruhi crept away.

"Haru-chan come sit with us," Honey ordered, Haruhi complied.

As she sat between Honey and Mori she looked to where the twins and Tamaki were cowering in fear as Kyoya bore down on them.

"Man, I don't want to be them right now."

Honey nodded. "Kyo-chan looks mad."

"Furious, I think is the word you're looking for sempai," Haruhi said.

"Why do you think he's so angry?" Honey asked innocently.

Haruhi shrugged. "I suppose he was working on something important in that notebook of his."

Mori remained silent but nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kyoya turned to them and flashed them a fake smile.

"Better get ready, I'm about to open the club."

They nodded and Haruhi stood and walked over to her couch. Kyoya looked around to make sure everyone was in place.

"Showtime," he said solemnly opening the door to the club.

* * *

The day's meetings went off without a hitch. The girls were charmed, the boys were dramatic and pleasing, and Haruhi was bored out of her skull, plain and simple.

Haruhi let out a relieved sigh when the club's activities were closed for the day.

Honey tilted his head and eyed her with saucer plate sized eyes.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Hosting is exhausting."

Upon hearing that Hikaru and Kaoru immediately jumped over.

"Is someone giving up?"

"Hell no," she growled at the twins.

"Haru-chan," Honey whined.

"What is it Honey-sempai?"

"We're going to the park, come on."

"The park?" Tamaki chirped.

Haruhi turned to look warily at him.

"Yes, I promised Honey-sempai I would go with him to the park today."

"Well I shall join you; it would be such a shame to keep my good looks indoors. I must share my beautiful face with the world!" he declared dramatically.

"It's up to Honey-sempai really. He invited me," she replied. _Please God no, don't let him come! _She thought frantically.

Honey on the other hand had a different opinion. He gave Tamaki a huge smile.

"Tama-chan wants to come?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Yay!" Honey cheered. "Kyo-chan will you come too?"

Kyoya bowed graciously.

"If you wish it Honey-sempai."

"I do!" he cried joyfully and before he could even turn to the twins they spoke up.

"No need to ask us sempai." Hikaru grinned.

"We'll come too," Kaoru finished.

Honey could barely contain his joy. Nobody ever wanted to go to the park with him, and now everyone was coming.

Haruhi groaned. _Aw shit this is going to suck._

When the host club arrived at the park Tamaki clambered out of the car.

"Hello world it is I, Suoh, Tamaki! King of the Ouran High School Host Club! Lovely princesses, I am your knight!"

Kyoya opened the door then and smacked Tamaki on the head with his notebook.

"Stop acting like an idiot."

Tamaki was on the floor cradling his head and mumbling something about how mommy doesn't love him.

The rest of the host club took this moment to pile out of the car. Honey began to run to the children's playground.

"Haru-chan, come swing with me!"

Haruhi ran after Honey with Mori walking slowly behind her.

Haruhi played on the swings with Honey for roughly an hour before the Hitachiin brothers approached them and expressed their desire to challenge Haruhi in a friendly game of football.

Haruhi looked up at them.

"Football? Sure I used to play it all the time at my old school."

The twins grinned wickedly. "American football," they explained.

Haruhi paled. "American football? I don't know how to play that!"

"We'll teach you," Kaoru offered.

"How do you guys even know how to play?"

"We're next in line for the Hitachiin business and in case you forgot that business is fashion. Fashion is global and we've met the children of American businessmen and spent time with them whenever we were in the States. We've got the basics of football down pat," Hikaru said.

"It's pretty rough though; there is a lot of tackling. You may be too frail Haruhi." Kaoru seemed to be taking notes from his brother.

"Frail? I'm tougher than the both of you and I'm not afraid to kick some ass."

"Then how about it? It will be difficult seeing as how we don't have nearly enough people but we can adjust the rules and game play," Kaoru said.

"So then how do we play it? Adjusted and all?"

"Simple. We'll just mark out two end zones on either side of this field, now to score you want to take the football all the way to the end zone. So for our game Kaoru and I will try and stop you from scoring." Hikaru smiled.

"Wait how am I supposed to stop you two from scoring if one of you gets the ball?"

"You don't," Kaoru explained. "We won't take the ball away from you. It'll be a game of you trying to score and us stopping you."

"Don't you mean trying to stop me?" Haruhi replied not missing a beat.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "No," they said in unison.

Mori watched the trio with growing apprehension. _This can not be good. If the twins tackle her they are certain to feel… I must protect her._

Mori stood and walked over to the three freshmen.

"I want to play," he said unemotionally.

They blinked up at him. "On our team?" Hikaru asked.

"Fujioka's," he replied.

"Okay Mori-sempai," Kaoru said hesitantly.

Haruhi looked up at him with questioning eyes. He merely stared quietly at her before turning to the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the senior warily.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered to his brother as they took a few steps back.

"I know Kaoru." The annoyance in Hikaru's voice was evident.

"I'm a little scared, he could really hurt us," Kaoru squeaked.

"Shut up Kaoru. Why does he look so protective of him?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"You noticed that too?" Kaoru asked.

His brother nodded. "You don't think sempai is…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"That would explain Honey-sempai," Kaoru said.

"Ew Kaoru, that's gross they're cousins!"

"Yeah and so were Ashley and Scarlett O'Hara."

"Who?"

"I forgot, you can't read," Kaoru spat.

"Can too! I just don't."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hikaru."

"Hey Hitachiins!" Haruhi's voice pulled them out of their private conversation.

"I'm totally gonna score in your end zone!" she yelled waving the football.

Hikaru grinned devilishly at his brother before turning to Haruhi.

"Yeah well it looks like Mori-sempai wants to score in your end zone!" he responded.

Haruhi blushed and Mori glared at the red head.

"Hitachiin Hikaru," he growled.

Hikaru just smiled, but that smile quickly faded when Honey came charging at him.


	6. NOT FLUFF!

**Alright guys chapter 6 is finally here, sorry for the wait, school started this week and I've been pretty hectic. Now that the fall semester has officially begun my life is going to be that much more crazy. I will try to update as often as I can but I have two other fanfics in the process so I'm not promising anything. Enjoy! **

'

The girls stared wide-eyed at Hikaru as they walked into the club and saw his broken arm in a cast and sling and a large bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eye.

"Hi..Hikaru, what happened?" one of his customers asked.

"Honey," he began before he saw Mori eyeing him. "I slipped in some honey. One of our maids spilled some in the kitchen and before she had a chance to clean it up I went running in there and I slipped."

"You poor thing!" they all gasped.

Kaoru smiled. "I've been taking care of him."

Hikaru looked up at his brother. "Yes Kaoru has been very helpful in fulfilling all my needs."

The girls squealed in response.

"Speaking of needs Hikaru, it's time for you antibiotic," Kaoru said grabbing a spoon and bottle off the table.

"Kaoru," he whined. "I don't like the taste of it."

Kaoru leaned in close with spoon in hand. "Please Hikaru, drink it for me? I hate seeing you like this."

He then placed the spoonful of medicine in front of Hikaru.

Hikaru opened his mouth and Kaoru placed the spoon in it, but when he tried to pull it out from between Hikaru's lips, Hikaru bit down on the spoon.

Kaoru blushed. "Hikaru let go," he whispered.

Hikaru obeyed and wrapped his free hand around Kaoru's waist and grinned devilishly.

"I love it when you're the nurse to my patient."

The girls needless to say had a fit.

Haruhi sighed as she heard the girls' squeals of glee.

One of her clients giggled. "I take it you're not fond of the brotherly love?" she asked.

Haruhi smiled. "I just don't understand it, I don't see the attraction. Why would a girl enjoy watching that? If they were really homosexual a girl would not be invited to their party."

The girls smiled. "Truth be told," one of them whispered as she leaned in towards Haruhi.

"I never understood it either. I imagine that a girl would be attracted to that because she would be comforted by the fact that no other girl would ever be with him."

"Neither would she," the third girl answered. "I think that is the point that Haruhi is making. By being a homosexual, yes he would never be with any other girl but he would also never be with the girl who endorses his same sex tendencies."

Suddenly they heard the whine of machines and loud laughter. _Oh no_. Haruhi thought as she recognized the sound of Renge's entrance.

"It's the passion!" she cried. "Love between two brothers taken to the extreme. Its homosexual nature is the forbidden fruit of the tree, wrong but tempting in its taboo. That is the attraction," she declared.

Haruhi and the three girls stared at her. "Um, Renge…" Haruhi started but was cut off by the sound of four girls shrieking in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction.

"If you excuse me I sense material for my next doujinshi!" Renge took off running towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well enough of this," the first girl said. "I want to know what happened to Hikaru-kun. Why is his arm broken Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked. "He says that he slipped in some honey that a maid had spilled in the Hitachiin kitchen but the truth is, we all went to the park yesterday and we were playing a game of American football, at the behest of the twins, and Mori-sempai tackled him. American football is a very rough game, or so I am told, and I suppose Mori-sempai wasn't aware of how hard he had tackled him."

"Oh dear," the second girl answered. "Poor Hikaru-kun, but it wasn't Mori-sempai's fault. I bet he didn't even want to play, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "I am graced to be in the presence of such witty princesses."

The girls blushed. At that moment Kyoya walked over to them and announced the closing of the club. The girls nodded in response and stood to leave.

"Haruhi I want to say that I very much enjoyed today's meeting. I love a stimulating conversation and there is always something to talk about with you," the third girl said.

"Thank you, princess Miyuki. I'm glad that you find our conversations intellectually stimulating.

"Don't ever change that Haruhi-kun," the second girl added, the first girl nodded in agreement.

Then the three of them left.

* * *

As soon as the door closed charming Tamaki left and whiny Tamaki moved in.

"MAMA!"

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes. _It never ends._

"Yes, papa?" he answered, deciding to humor him.

Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. "Daddy feels that he and mommy have grown apart."

Kyoya did not like the sound of that.

"So daddy has decided that he and mommy need special mommy/daddy bonding time."

Kyoya closed his eyes in annoyance.

"So I bought two tickets to the movies!"

_Crap, all he likes are romantic comedies. _Kyoya thought angrily.

Tamaki slipped his arm through Kyoya's and began dragging him out of the club.

Hikaru's eyes followed the duo and he suddenly realized he had two choices that would ensure he wasn't alone. He could follow Tamaki and Kyoya or stay with Haruhi, Mori-sempai, and Honey-sempai.

"Yeah right, milord!" he said chasing the two, having decided that he didn't want to break anymore bones.

"Mother tell that devilish twin he can not come!"

_I will do no such thing. _Kyoya thought.

"Tamaki, maybe we should reconsider this bonding experience?"

Before the others could hear Tamaki's cries of protest or Hikaru's banter the door swung closed, leaving Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and Kaoru inside the host club.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru you dumbass." He opened his eyes to see Honey staring at him.

"Oh, Honey-sempai," he stammered.

Honey smiled. "You look like you could use some ice cream cake!" he chirped.

Kaoru smiled. "That sounds great sempai."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, bouncing for joy.

"I know a great place. It's my treat Kao-chan!"

"Sempai please let me pay for it."

Honey pouted and shook his head. "Nope, I am inviting you."

Kaoru smiled. "Alright then, if you insist."

"I do!" Honey cried taking Kaoru's hand. They were about to walk out the door when Honey realized that Mori and Haruhi were following them.

"Takashi," Honey said, Mori nodded. "Take Haru-chan home, I don't want him to walk all alone."

Mori nodded.

"Sempai," Haruhi chuckled. "I can take care of myself. I don't need Mori-sempai to walk me home; I do it all the time."

"But I want Takashi to go with you, it would make me feel better because I would know that you got home ok." Honey was on the verge of tears.

Haruhi sighed. "Alright sempai, if that is your wish."

"It is!"

Haruhi smiled. _Man, he really loves it when people follow his wishes._

Honey proceeded to lead Kaoru to his family's car.

Haruhi looked up at her silent companion, Mori stared back.

"Would you like to take my car?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I prefer walking if that's okay with you. I enjoy the scenery; a car goes by too fast. You've got to stop and enjoy the little things, y'know?"

Mori smiled a genuine smile. Haruhi couldn't believe it.

_He's really very good looking when he smiles so naturally like that._ Haruhi actually found herself blushing.

"Yes, I know. I enjoy lying in the park at night, looking up at the stars. They're quite beautiful." He looked down at his red-faced companion, and chuckled.

_Holy crap! He smiled and laughed! I can't believe this. Stony-faced sempai has actual emotions!_

"Please do not be so surprised. I am aware that I do not ever speak this much but I think that Tamaki speaks enough for all of us."

Haruhi laughed. "Boy have you got that right sempai." She let out another chuckle.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Just give me a minute, I don't like going home in my uniform." She ran off to the bathroom.

When she came back, she was wearing a pale pink sundress, it had a dark magenta colored ribbon that wrapped around her torso, just beneath her breasts, and tied into a bow on the back. She put matching pink barrettes in her short dark hair.

Mori stared wide-eyed, a slight bit of blush covering his cheeks. Haruhi blushed at his reaction.

"Quit staring sempai. I know I must look weird dressed like this, but,"

"No," he interjected. "No, you look beautiful." He smiled sweetly at her and offered her his arm.

She locked arms with Mori and together they left the school. The school grounds were deserted; everyone had gone home for the day. Haruhi was relieved; she didn't want anyone to think that Mori-sempai had a secret girlfriend.

As they neared Haruhi's neighborhood she explained to her escort that she would like to buy food for dinner. He nodded and she led him to an open air market. She slipped her arm out of Mori's in order to search through the various stands. Mori stayed behind and looked at some fruit, all the while keeping a watchful eye on her.

Haruhi was looking at a fish stand, salmon on her mind when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a somewhat heavy set man with garish tattoos and a strange smile.

"Hello young miss, if you don't mind I'd like you to come with me." Three more men stepped forward and closed in on Haruhi. Her eyes were wildly searching for Mori.

_Damn it! Why is this stand so far from the others, in this stupid corner close to the alley, oh crap it was put here purposefully?_

She began to panic when she could not find Mori.

"Calm down little girl," the tattooed man soothed.

"Get the fuck away from me," Haruhi growled.

* * *

Mori looked up from some bananas he had been inspecting and was alarmed when he didn't see Haruhi.

He immediately asked a friendly looking portly woman if she had seen a young girl in a pink dress.

The woman's face scrunched up in thought.

"Why yes dear! She was asking about fish and I pointed her in the direction of the only fish stall."

"Where is it?" he inquired urgently.

The woman pointed to a far off corner, near the opening of an alley.

"Damn it!" Mori swore quietly under his breath.

"Thank you!" He called over his shoulder as he took off running.

As he approached the alley he heard Haruhi scream.

"Get your hands off me!"

Mori sprinted the last few steps and came barreling down the alley.

Immediately three of the four men, came after him. Mori dispatched them with ease.

He stood huffing in front of the tattooed man who was securely holding on to Haruhi's wrist.

"Let. Her. Go," Mori said threateningly.

"Hell no," the man sneered. Haruhi then took it upon herself to smash the man over the head with her schoolbag. The man let go of her to grab his head and she ran to Mori.

"Come on sempai let's get out of here!" she yelled.

"Wait," he ordered.

"Sempai!" she shrieked. He turned to look at her.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

Mori's eyes widened and he looked towards the tattooed man who was now walking towards them. He nodded.

He gathered Haruhi in his arms and ran swiftly out of the alley. The man was hurling obscenities after them as he attempted to give chase.

Mori did not slow down he just kept running. Haruhi had her arms wrapped around him and her eyes shut tight. Mori finally stopped and Haruhi opened her eyes.

"Are we, did we…?" she stuttered.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"We're safe. He couldn't keep up, so he went back to the market."

She nodded and looked at the large gate in front of her.

"Where are we?"

Mori smiled again. "My house."


	7. Sleepover?

**OOOKAY! Sorry I took so long guys, I had so many exams (I thought college was easy! T.T yeah right!) Anyway here it is, I had to write a chapter for Kingdom Hearts first though, before iPercy killed me O.o Well here is the long awaited chapter, sorry if it's boring and sorry if there are mistakes (I didn't feel like reading it through and fixing, sorry I'm lazy) **** Enjoy!**

**iPercy: I ARE A JELLY**

**ME: T.T MEH **

Haruhi's face turned tomato red when she found out where he had taken her.

"I don't know where you live, and I didn't ask because I didn't want that man to follow us to your house."

She could only look at the ground.

The guard opened the gate on Mori's command, and he walked in. When he stepped inside the house a maid came running immediately.

"Master Morinozuka! Welcome home, how was your day?"

She paused when she saw a blushing young girl cradled in his arms.

"Oh, you've brought a guest?"

He nodded. "Fujioka, Haruhi."

"Should I make some tea?"

He nodded again.

"Sempai," Haruhi whispered.

"Do not worry, you're safe here. I will take you home as soon as you calm down and relax."

Mori carried her up the stairs and into one of the many bedrooms.

"Sempai," she said urgently.

He chuckled. "Still nervous I see. Calm down, I brought you in here to rest, nothing more."

He set her down on the bed and walked out of the room to go check on the tea.

Haruhi let out a huge sigh and lay down on the bed.

_Wow, this is rather comfortable, _She sighed.

She lay there waiting for Mori to come back with the tea. Her eyes slowly began to close; she tried to keep them open but ended up in succumbing to sleep.

Mori walked into the room to find Haruhi curled up and sleeping. He set the tea tray down and called for a maid. He asked the maid to bring pajamas and a robe. The maid nodded and ran off to collect said items.

Mori walked over to the sleeping Haruhi and looked down at her.

_She looks so peaceful, _"and beautiful," he added out loud.

He reached over and brushed away some stray hairs that had fallen on her face.

The maid came back and Mori left the room so the maid could attempt to change Haruhi's clothes.

Mori walked to his own room and sat down on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard.

He picked up a book he was reading and opened up to where he left off and began to read.

As Mori's eyes began to close he checked the clock. It read 1:00 a.m.

He closed his book and set it down on his night stand. Thunder crackled outside.

_Hmmm, a thunderstorm, _He thought removing his shirt.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open and Haruhi came running in.

"Haruhi!" Mori cried in alarm.

"Sempai!" She screamed hurling herself against him. Her arms wrapped themselves firmly around him.

"Haruhi," he said again.

She looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. "I'm afraid of thunder." He could see the terror shining in her eyes.

There was another crack of thunder and Haruhi buried her face in his chest.

Mori picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her on it and then crawled into bed beside her. He pulled the covers over her head and put an arm around her. She curled into a ball beside him, trying her best to snuggle up to Mori in hopes of being shielded by him.

He blushed. _I did not foresee this._

Within minutes he could hear the rhythmic breathing of deep sleep. He glanced down at Haruhi.

He could see the tear tracks on her face and he recalled the look of terror in her eyes.

Mori sighed and using his free hand he reached for his book, he decided to stay awake to make sure Haruhi was sleeping, safely and quietly.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi's eyes snapped slowly opened.

_Damn, _she thought miserably_ I have to get ready for school._

She sat up and blinked.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

Suddenly the yesterday's events came flooding back. _Oh no!_

She blushed and jumped out of bed, Mori-sempai's bed, and began to frantically look for her clothes.

"You're awake," someone said.

She spun around, the blush spreading all over her face.

"Sempai!"

"I was about to wake you. You need to eat before we leave for school," he continued nonchalantly.

"How could you let me spend the night here!"

"I spoke to Kyoya, he contacted your father. Don't worry."

She was speechless.

_How could you let me spend the night in your bed, with you? _She thought.

"Did we, I mean did you stay with me, all night?" she asked.

A light blush settled on his cheeks and he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes," he answered.

Her heart skipped a beat. _I spent the night with a boy, we didn't do anything, but still._

"Haruhi,"

She looked up at him.

"You're safe with me. Do not worry I didn't do anything, I" he hesitated "I was happy, that you came to me in your time of need. I'll always be here for you." He blushed a bright red and turned to leave the room.

"Sempai," Haruhi reached out to him and grabbed his blazer.

He stopped but did not turn around.

"Thank you, thank you for being here,"

Mori said nothing.

"Sempai?"

"We'll be late. The maid will bring you breakfast and your uniform." He walked out of the room.

Haruhi sighed. _What was I hoping for?_

She pushed the bangs out of her eyes. "It was nice sleeping with him. He was so warm and I felt so safe…" she trailed off.

"Snap out of it Haruhi!" she scolded "There will be no falling in love with sempai!"

"Mistress Fujioka," the maid at the door called out.

Haruhi turned to her and blushed. "Hi, uh, did you hear..?"

The maid smiled. "Your secret's safe with me miss."

Haruhi stared at her. "Thank you," she bowed awkwardly.

The maid bowed in response. "No need to thank me miss, here are your things. I washed your uniform myself."

Haruhi blinked. "Ah, thank you."

The maid bowed once more. "I will return with your breakfast." She walked out of the room.

Haruhi frowned. "The maids are too formal, damn rich bastards." She got dressed hurriedly.

Just as she was buttoning the purple blazer she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

The maid from before walked in with a tray of food and set it down on the small table beside the window. She then turned to Haruhi, bowed, and left the room.

Haruhi turned to look at the food. She looked to her left, then to her right.

_No one is here; _she sidled over to the table.

_It looks so good…thank goodness Tamaki-sempai isn't here; _she thought _He would never let me live this down._

She began to think about what he would say.

"_Haruhi you've never tried _, have some my darling son have as much as you want!"_

She shuddered. "Stupid sempai," she mumbled reaching for some sort of pastry. She opened her mouth and took a bite.

Her eyes lit up.

"This is delicious!" she cried, twirling.

"I could eat this for every meal, every day, for the rest of my life!"

She froze when she heard chuckling.

"I'm glad you like it," Mori said walking into the room.

She blushed. "Like is an understatement. Love it, is more accurate."

He smiled. "I'm glad. It's nice to see you smile."

Her eyes met his and she smiled while a blush spread across her face and a warm, pleasant feeling filled her chest.

He blushed and smiled in response.

They stood there, on opposite sides of the room for a full five minutes before Mori cleared his throat.

"We'd better get going, Mitsukuni is here and he doesn't want to be late."

She nodded. "Um, where is my bag?"

"In the car, I took it out earlier."

"Thank you," she said with a short bow.

He nodded and left the room Haruhi followed closely behind, lest she get lost in the large mansion.

Honey waited eagerly at the door. "Haru-chan! I didn't know you and Takashi were having a sleepover!" he pouted.

"I want to have a sleepover with Haru-chan," he whined.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly.

"It was not a sleepover."

Honey stared wide-eyed up at Mori before turning to Haruhi.

"Well next time Haru-chan, you can sleep at my house! We can stay up late watching movies, eating popcorn or cake. Cake goes better with movies," he grinned at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Sure sempai, that sounds like fun."

He clapped his hands and jumped for joy. "Yay! Haru-chan, Takashi, and I are going to have a sleepover!"

"Sempai shouldn't we leave now? We're going to be late for school," Haruhi said.

Mori nodded and scooped up Honey and placed him atop his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Honey shouted pointing to the door.

The three of them walked out and to the car.

* * *

The three of them arrived at school, outside of which stood a distressed Tamaki.

He stared slack jawed as Honey, Mori, and Haruhi stepped out of the Morinozuka car.

"Wha?" Tamaki could barely speak.

"Mother! Our youngest and most darling son has come late to school and in Mori-sempai's car!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked towards Mori.

_Why would Haruhi be with you? _He wondered.


	8. Love's first kiss

**Alright guys here it is! The latest installment of Hosting a Romance! There was much rejoice, yay, (if you don't get that I suggest renting Monty Python's Holy Grail). I updated fairly quickly, but I have a Statistics exam Friday, so don't expect the next chapter until after Friday. You all are lovely and I appreciate the reviews, keep 'em coming! Enjoy this chapter and wish me luck on my exam! :) **** TTFN! **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Haaaruhi," two voices called out in synchronicity. _Damn, _she thought. Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, one belonged to Hikaru the other to his twin, Kaoru.

"You know we never did finish our game," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you still haven't out hosted us. We're drawing in even more customers since Honey-sempai broke Hikaru's arm,"

"You're pulling in even less girls," Hikaru continued.

"Looks like you're no longer in the running." Kaoru finished.

"You two are getting on my nerves. Why don't you just fuck off?"

"Haruhi," Kyoya warned.

"Sorry sempai," she answered. She turned back to the Hitachiin twins. "Let's settle this once and for all. Whoever can draw in the most customers today wins. You know what; let's make this a bit more interesting shall we? New rule: you're allowed to steal the others customers."

"So if we charm away all of your girls," Hikaru began.

"We win?" Kaoru finished.

"That's right, and if I steal all of your girls I win."

"Never going to happen," Hikaru said confidently. Haruhi decided not to say anything, she was determined to win and put these two in their place.

"Well enough chatter," Kyoya interrupted her thoughts "it's time to open the club."

The hosts took their places as Kyoya let in the boy hungry fan girls.

* * *

"Oh Haruhi that is so sweet of you!" one girl cried.

"Yes," agreed another, shaking her head "It is terribly sweet of you to visit your mother's grave every day and bring her little gifts."

Haruhi blushed. "You really think so?" the girls nodded. Haruhi's blush deepened. "Maybe one day you girls can come with me."

They squealed causing several other girls to look in their direction, including Hikaru and Kaoru's girls.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" the girl sitting beside Hikaru wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it would be alright if we just went to see," another girl said.

"If you ladies really want to then I guess it's- ah!" Hikaru doubled over clutching his arm.

"Hikaru-kun!" the girls shouted.

_Now the attention has shifted to us, _Hikaru thought deviously.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was immediately at his twin's side. "Are you alright what's wrong?" Kaoru's face was the perfect picture of terror and worry.

Hikaru tilted his head just a bit, giving Kaoru a sideways glance. "You are too cute when you're worried Kaoru," He leaned up and planted a small kiss on Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru's face turned lipstick red. "Hikaru!" he exclaimed.

The girls fell into fits of shrieking and/or fainting. "What brotherly love!"

Haruhi frowned as her clients excused themselves to make sure Hikaru was alright.

_I lost the game, _she thought sadly.

"Haruhi?" said a familiar baritone voice. She turned to see Mori looming over her.

"Mori-sempai?" she asked. He just looked at her, choosing not to elaborate further. Haruhi sighed.

"I was just thinking about how those two are never going to let me live this down. I lost the game and now I will never get their respect."

Mori walked around the couch and sat down beside her and leaned in close. "You don't have to win a stupid game to get respect," he whispered "Respect yourself and they'll respect you."

She stared at him, unaware that she was blushing and that all the girls in the club were watching them with bated breath. She just stared into his dark eyes.

"Mori-sempai," she whispered "I…do you respect me?"

"Immensely," was his curt reply. He leaned closer still and Haruhi could smell the faint trace of spring scented soap, emanating from his skin. "Which is why I didn't lay a hand on you last night."

Renge, who happened to be nearby, fainted with blood trickling out of her nose. Needless to say the other girls were dying to hear what he said.

Haruhi blushed and leaned away from Mori, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Mitsukuni," he called. Honey, as if on cue, came running with a cake in his hands.

"Have some cake with me Haru-chan, ladies!"

Music room 3 erupted with screams that could be heard outside the room, causing students to stop and stare at the entrance to the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched despondently as everyone in the club crowded around the trio, talking to them, and hoping to get a piece of cake.

"This isn't good Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly "We've lost."

"The game's not over yet Kaoru. We still have thirty minutes before the demon overlord closes the club."

"What can we do Hikaru? I guess you can fake another pain in your arm."

"No, I've already done that. It will be less believable if I do it again."

"I guess you're right," Kaoru agreed.

Hikaru grinned devilishly. "Kaoru I have an idea…"

* * *

Haruhi took a bite out of the slice of cake Honey had handed her. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to the two seniors.

"Sempais, this cake is delicious!"

Honey nodded. "Yup, it's rum cake! It's so sweet and soft!" Honey took a large bite out of his piece.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said. Honey turned to him. "What is it Takashi?" Mori reached out with a napkin to wipe Honey's face clean of glaze. Honey smiled at him before continuing to munch happily on his cake. Everyone seemed to be busy filling their stomachs with rum cake; even Kyoya was caught sneaking a small piece.

"Haruhi," Mori said. Haruhi turned to look at him and jumped back when he reached out with his handkerchief to wipe some glaze off of her face. She blushed involuntarily, making the girls squeal.

"Mori-sempai is so sweet!"

Kaoru turned to his brother. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

Hikaru nodded, Kaoru sighed and stood up. "Come on Hikaru," he said cheerfully "I want some cake!"

"Alright, let's go," Hikaru agreed and began walking after his brother, suddenly Kaoru tripped.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled lunging forward.

"No Hikaru! Your arm!" Haruhi cried jumping off the couch. Her words were too late, Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and the two of them crashed to the ground.

There was a collective gasp from the girls as Kaoru groaned and moved to get off of his brother.

"Hikaru!" he cried "Are you hurt?" he asked lifting his body off of Hikaru's broken arm.

Hikaru groaned in response.

"Hikaru you dummy!" Kaoru was leaning over his brother with tears in his eyes. "I would've been fine! Now you're hurt worse and it's all my fault!"

Hikaru sat up. "It's alright Kaoru, I'm fine. Don't cry over me," Hikaru said placing his hand on Kaoru's cheek. "I love you," he said with a smile, wiping away Kaoru's tears "I don't want to see you cry."

Kaoru threw himself into his brother's arms, knocking Hikaru to the ground for a second time. Girls kneeled around the two brothers; some were trying to get Kaoru off of Hikaru before he did some real damage.

Haruhi sighed. _Oh well, Mori-sempai is right though. I don't need to prove myself through this stupid game, if I want respect I have to demand it. This game proves nothing._

She turned to Mori who sat beside her. "Well Mori-sempai, looks like I've lost but I don't care." She gave him a wide grin. He leaned close to her again. "You've won," he said quietly. Haruhi looked once more into his obsidian eyes as he held his face close to hers and in a moment of desperation she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

It suddenly became very quiet in the club, but Haruhi didn't notice. The sound in her head was deafening. _WHAT AM I DOING! Did I really…am I really…_she felt his lips move against hers as his arm tightened around her waist, trying to pull her closer. _That answers that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M KISSING HIM! _

Haruhi pried herself away from Mori and studied his face. He was completely red, but he looked her straight in the eye. She realized then that her face was hot, which meant she was blushing as well. She tried to look him in the eye but her gaze kept drifting to his lips.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls shrieked.

* * *

"Well Haruhi," Kyoya cleared his throat "you seem to have garnered the most attention today."

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the couch in front of her, gaping.

"I've gotta say Haruhi, you've got balls," Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. "I never would have thought about kissing another boy."

"MOOOOTHEEERRRRR!" Our youngest son is corrupted!" Tamaki wailed.

"Calm down Tamaki," Kyoya answered.

"Yeah milord," Kaoru began.

"He was trying to beat us and he knew that the only thing that could beat twincest was actual boy on boy action," Hikaru finished.

"He kissed another man!" Tamaki screamed running to Haruhi and grabbing her shoulders. "How could you kiss another boy? Go to bathroom and rinse your mouth!"

"Sempai would you stop? It's not that big a deal, it's a kiss, it's not like it," she hesitated "meant anything."

"Kyyyyyooooooyaaaaaaa!" Tamaki yowled. Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki dragged her off to the bathroom. Mori watched them go.

"…" _She kissed me. She said it was nothing but, that didn't feel like nothing. _He reached up and laid his fingertips gently on his lips. _It felt incredible, could I, am I possibly attracted to her?_

Haruhi and Tamaki returned and Haruhi was fervently wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"Sempai that was disgusting! You're such a jerk!" She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue so she could attempt to wipe the taste of soap off of it.

Mori eyed her as she did this; he blushed at the sight of her tongue. _If that kiss had lasted a little longer…_ his thoughts trailed off as he willed himself to think of something else. Mori looked away to discover that Kyoya's eyes were tracing Haruhi's movements. He followed Kyoya's gaze back to her. Haruhi looked up at Mori and their eyes met, they both looked away as their faces flushed.

_Could I be falling in love?_


	9. Puppy Love

**I don't own anything! Sorry I took so long I got a job and I work nights and this was a really difficult chapter to write. Can you say writer's block?**

**

* * *

**

"So this is a commoner shopping mall!" Tamaki cried happily causing several "commoners" to glare at them.

"Sempai, shut up. They don't appreciate being called commoners," Haruhi hissed.

Tamaki was not listening. He ran off in the direction of a men's department store with Honey-sempai at his heels.

Mori sighed and moved pass Haruhi to follow his cousin. Haruhi blushed as he passed by, thinking of the kiss they had shared. _Well I kind of… _she blushed thinking of the kiss she forced out of Mori.

She watched the twins follow the others into the store.

"Well this will be interesting," Kyoya said quietly. Haruhi looked at the man beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"One dramatic, commoner loving king and two future fashion kings, think about it."

Her face paled. "Holy crap,"

She began walking towards the store.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru cheered as they looked through different racks of clothing.

"Why does everything," Hikaru began.

"Look the same?" Kaoru finished.

They turned to each other with gigantic smiles plastered on their faces.

"Mass production," Hikaru breathed.

"Mass production," Kaoru whispered.

Haruhi walked into the store to check up on them and her jaw dropped open when she saw the scene splayed out before her.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be ballroom dancing while singing.

"Mass pro-duc-tion! MASS PRO-DUC-TION!"

Tamaki was looking excitedly through the men's t-shirts.

"Honey-sempai!" he cried out when he found a misplaced children's shirt amidst the adult ones.

Honey bounced over to the younger teen, Mori ever at his side.

"What is it Tama-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

Tamaki held out a shirt with a smiling strawberry on it.

Honey squealed. "It's so cute!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _I can't leave them alone for even two minutes!_

"Guys," she began.

"MASS PRO-DUC-TION!" the twins yelled in her face.

"Stop it!" she screamed as she bashed the twin's heads together.

The host club stared at her as the store's manager approached them.

"Excuse me," he said. Kyoya turned to him, while the twins slowly stood and rubbed their heads.

"Let me apologize for all the noise, my friends are just excited. We are not used to such boring clothing," Kyoya said coldly.

The man stared. "Yes, well these are brand name items and are quite coveted."

The twins laughed. "Brand name? These clothes are terrible."

The manager seemed angry.

"You obviously don't know who we are," Hikaru started.

"We are Hitachiins." Kaoru finished. The manager paled.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice rang out. "Don't be rude! We are here to experience something new. Apologize to this man."

"Make us," they said.

"Kaoru, Hikaru," Kyoya said threateningly.

"We're sorry," Kaoru said with a bow "and we'll be quiet."

Hikaru stared wide-eyed at his brother. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru shot him an angry look. Hikaru sighed and gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry sir."

The manager bowed in return and told them to continue perusing the racks and to let him know if they needed any assistance.

"This store is boring me," Hikaru said in a tired tone.

"Hey milord I heard they had a petshop!" Kaoru said.

"A petshop?" Tamaki tilted his head to one side.

Haruhi sighed. "They sell animals, like dogs, cats, hamsters, things like that."

"We must visit it at once!" Tamaki cried throwing an arm up. "Let's go men!"

He, the twins, and Honey-sempai ran right out of the store. Mori was about to take off after them when Haruhi spoke up.

"M…Mori-sempai?"

He turned to her.

She blushed. "I wanted to apologize about,"

"Takashi!" Honey interrupted. Mori looked worriedly at her.

She forced a smile. "Go on we can talk later." He nodded and ran after Honey.

"Regretting something?"

She turned to Kyoya. "Well I realize that I stole a kiss from him. For all I know that could have been his first kiss. If that was the case I, I would feel terrible."

"You worry too much. Just like a girl."

She stared at him. _Shit, does he know? _"W..what?"

He feigned a sweet smile. "Sorry just thinking out loud. Shall we go? We're losing them"

She nodded. Together they walked slowly behind the others.

She stole a glance at him. _This is NOT good, does he know? _

As she walked silently beside an equally quiet Kyoya, the question gnawed at her brain.

_Does he KNOW? Mori knows but I trust him, I know he won't tell anyone,_

She glanced up at Kyoya. _Can I trust Kyoya-sempai?_

Just as she worked up the courage to say something to the man, Tamaki managed to garner his attention.

"Tamaki I do not think your grandmother would approve of you purchasing a dog," he said flatly.

"She likes me!" he cried as the dog licked his face. "I've already named her Antoinette!" he giggled happily as Antoinette continued licking him.

"You know she would not be welcomed," Kyoya continued.

"Then can I keep her at your place?"

"You most certainly can not," Kyoya said a bit more sharply.

Before Haruhi could hear the rest of the conversation someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Mori.

"M…Mori-sempai!" she stuttered.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

She glanced around the store and saw Honey petting the rabbits with Kaoru.

"Will Honey-sempai….."

He cut her off. "Mitsukuni is fine," his voice was an even monotone.

She nodded. "I hope you don't mind if we move somewhere a little quieter?"

He nodded his head and she led him out of the store. Once they were in a vacant hallway in between two shops she looked up at him.

"I wanted to apologize," she said.

He raised a questioning brow. "For what?"

"For the kiss I stole from you. I couldn't help but wonder if it was your first and then if it was I couldn't forgive myself and," Mori swiftly cut off her rambling by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away in surprise but as he moved closer she brought her lips tentatively to his.

Mori wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked into her red face, quite aware of his own blush. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You are my first and second kiss," then he softly kissed her jawline.

Her eyes were wide and she tore away from him.

"I knew it! I am so sorry sempai," she bowed quickly "I…I…I'm really sorry! I don't think you should have kissed me just now. I wouldn't want you to get any ideas, plus it might not be a good idea for hosts to get involved with one another!" she nodded determinedly. "Yes, hosts shouldn't get involved with each other." She looked up at him.

He said nothing. She sighed.

"We should head back now," she said.

Mori nodded and followed her thinking about his "experiment". Ever since their first kiss Haruhi haunted his brain. He would sit in class daydreaming about her, her chocolate brown hair, and her big brown eyes so full of warmth and kindness. He decided that he needed to know, if he liked her or if he was just lusting for her.

He definitely felt something stir within him when he was near her, and just now when he kissed her it was like something inside of him had burst and he could feel his happiness humming beneath his skin. There was no doubt about it; he had a crush on her. A harmless one to be sure, but a crush nevertheless. He thought about her words as he lifted Honey to his shoulders;

'_Yes, hosts shouldn't get involved with each other.'_

_Perhaps she is right, _he thought, _hosts should not be involved with each other, it would simply complicate things. _

He decided to keep his attraction in check and make sure it went no further than a crush. He almost smiled.

_I'm awfully talented at suppressing my emotions._

Kyoya was standing a couple of feet in front them while Tamaki wailed in front of him. He was whining something about the princesses and how he would love to show them how compassionate he could be around animals.

"Yes, I was thinking about inviting them but I don't think it's appropriate for girls to be alone with boys. Don't you agree Mori-sempai?" Kyoya said looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

_Shit shit shit shit shit! He knows! He knows I'm a girl! _Haruhi thought wildly.


End file.
